


The Magical Wedding

by DinosaursGoRawr (orphan_account)



Series: The Dark Side Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DinosaursGoRawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ron and Draco's Wedding and Draco has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magical Wedding

Today was the day Ron and Draco’s wedding. 

Ron was getting ready. It had been a year since the war had ended and now it was their big day. 

"Ronnie you look amazing" Fred said whilst he sat on Ron and Draco's bed. 

"Thanks Fred" Ron looked at himself. 

"Ron you look fine" George said wrapping his arms around his husband. Fred and George had gotten married a few months after the war had finished. 

"Ready" Fred asked. George pulled Ron out of the room and they started heading towards the room in Mafloy Manor. 

Ron was standing at the end of aisle. Ron could fell butterflies. Today he was excited but was also scared. 

Draco started walking down the aisle towards Ron. Once Draco had reach Ron started grinning like an idiot.

“I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take you Draco Lucius Malfoy to be my bond, my love and my life, I take you to be my husband forever and ever” Ron said smiling and slipped his wedding ring on his figure. 

“I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take you Ronald Bilius Weasley to be my bond, my love and my life, I take you to be my husband forever and ever” Draco said and also slipped a ring on Ron’s figure. 

“I now pronounce you husband and life mates” The priest said.

~At the party~

Ron and Draco were dancing with each other. Draco looked around the place, Harry was sitting on Voldemort’s lap and Fred and George was also dancing. Sirius was sitting down with a very very pregnant Remus, he was about 8 months pregnant. 

“Ron” Draco said.

“What is it Draco” Ron asked.

“I’m pregnant”


End file.
